


Beginning Yet Again

by FireworksFactory



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eggpreg hell, F/F, Gemlings, Homeworld Gems are on the same side as the Crystal Gems, I told myself I wouldnt, but I did anyway, this is just straight up fluff yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireworksFactory/pseuds/FireworksFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot don't know what to expect from their young, but what they discover is even better than they could have possibly imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning Yet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is my first stint in Eggpreg Hell so I decided to just write something and dig myself deeper into this sinful, wicked place. Enjoy!

"Do you think they'll hatch alright? I hope nothing went wrong."

Peridot did share the same concern that was present within Lapis, if anything, she was extremely afraid of how this litter of Gemlings would end up. After all, Peridot, a Homeworld Gem forged from tech and holograms, and Lapis, a natural, formerly corrupted gem, had so much potential to produce an entire brood of corrupted monstrosities that, while being small and basically dormant, could still pose a threat to everyone. 

Today was definitely going to be the day they finally hatched, according the Peridot's scanners at least, and if they did turn out corrupted they would definitely not be enough to contain them. Especially since it was just them at the house and it had been for the last week, what with Garnet, Pearl, Jasper, and Amethyst out on one of their longer missions and them having to watch after their young. But, nevertheless, they were as prepared as they could be for what was to come. 

"How do you think they'll turn out, Peri," Lapis asked, adjusting the incubating lamp. 

The green gem stared down at her and sighed wearily,"I'm not sure. Natural gem reproduction is something I can't really figure out." She did have a stake in creating hundreds of gems at the touch of a button and in those days that's just how she assumed all Gems replicate. But, having an Anatomy lesson thrust upon her (ie. being the carrier of a litter of Gemlings) really opened her eyes that maybe she isn't so different from these Earth Gems after all. But, she still wanted her offspring to be, at the very least, functional and normal. 

Hours passed as they sat on the bed, trying to ease their minds by watching some tacky Earth drama on the television that was ironically about a similar situation that they were in, minus the eight eggs and the possibility of them becoming dangerous beasts. Lapis lay snuggled up against her mate, clutching her tight and hoping for the best for her unborn daughters and Peridot, exhausted from this ordeal, nodded off. 

After nearly another half hour of silence, movement came from the eggs in the basket on the floor. The two broke from each other and snapped to the edge of the bed, eyes steeled with anticipation. Beams of lights and low, strident hums radiated from the geode-like eggs as they rattled around ever so slightly next to one another. But before they even knew it, the eggs started to hatch. 

The eldest of the Gemlings was a lapis, she was relatively large for a hatchling, but being the firstborn it made sense. The second and third were Peridots that hatched within the same second. They were actually pretty easy to tell apart, though, as the secondborn had a head of scraggly dark green hair and the third had bright, neon-white hair. The fourth was another lapis, nearly identical to her mother in every way shape and form. The fifth one was a peridot, but this one was unique, whereas the others possessed the same electronic characteristics as their mother, this one was completely organic. It's fingers were fixed to a hand and its chirps weren't buzzy and staticky like her sisters'. 

For the time being, those were the only ones that had hatched and they were perfect. Lapis could barely contain the joy radiating off of her as she looked down into the faces of her daughters. Not a single one of them are corrupted, Peridot noted as she began to tear up a little herself, she honestly didn't expect to love them as much as she did. As coos and chirps of the newly formed Gems filled the living room area, Lapis and Peridot had decided to construct a place where the litter could sleep and move around some. 

When placed down, the Gemlings immediately huddled into a big pile, some of the little ones yelping as they stepped over each other to get in a good spot on the cushion. The two mothers looked at their Gemlings in absolute joy and intrigue, they already seemed so much like their parents. But when Peridot glanced back at the basket, she gasped in shock. 

One of the eggs was still unhatched. 

The green gem rushed over to the basket and felt the egg. However all life within the egg didn't seem gone, the geode was moving, if not only slightly. Peridot breathed out a sigh of relief, trying to hold back another one of her stress attacks. 

"Is she going to be okay," Lapis asked shakily. 

Peridot nodded and repositioned the lamp. "She will hatch, but she seems to be having a little trouble."

Lapis chuckled a little,"I guess she's going to end up being the runt then."

Ten minutes passed as the mothers looked at the brood. Both the lapis lazulis were deep asleep, as well as the oldest and youngest peridots. The second oldest peridot seemed restless and just resorted to watching the television, sometimes mimicking any high pitched noises with almost perfect (ear-bleeding) accuracy, much to the chagrin of the parents.

But, eventually, the last egg began to crack, sparking Lapis and Peridot to rush over. The egg took its time to break as the runt of the litter broke free and this one was definitely an oddity. 

Neither could actually determine which of the two of them she was supposed to be because, in actuality, she looked like both. Her skin was a dark green with a good half of its face a dark navy blue and its gem was completely different from the parents'. Her gem was located on her chest, much like Amethysts, and held a spherical shape that accented up to a pointed tip. Even her personality was far different from theirs, she seemed extremely fidgety and stubborn, but instead of yelping or chirping when she was displeased, she would growl and let out a high-pitched bark to assert herself. But, according to them both, she was still perfect in every way. 

The runt opened her eyes far quicker than all the others. They were deep green and they really seemed to reflect the personality of this new gem. Peridot couldn't help but snicker at this one's tenacity. 

"She's got a little of her Aunt Jasper doesn't she," Peridot remarked, letting her nibble on one of her floating fingers ferociously. Peridot led the Gemling to her siblings, placing her down, but the runt just held on to the finger for dear life. No amount of coaxing could pry the little runt off of her finger so Peridot simply separated the finger and just gave the little savage what she wanted. 

"I think she'll be the biggest challenge," Lapis spoke, grabbing her partner's arm. 

Peridot watched in quiet awe at her new children, even lovelier than she could have hoped they'd be. "You know, Lapis, I don't think she could be classified as one of us. I think we've made a new Gem type."

The aqua gem stared down at the runt, who was still attacking the detached finger, and smiled warmly. "You know, she kind of pegs me as a Turquoise. How do you feel about that?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

So as the rest of the day passed, the litter of Gemlings squirmed and chirped the whole day. The peridots and the lapis lazulis would huddle around each other for warmth and, more importantly, protection from their fighty sister, Turquoise. 

This whole process of raising and teaching her young the ways of their new home, despite knowing very little herself, made Peridot's head spin. But, she knew deep down that with Lapis and her new team, the Crystal Gems, maybe she could make a happy family work.


End file.
